


Right Direction

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [50]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Original Character(s), Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was smiling, he just couldn't keep it from splitting his face at the start of semesters new students started showing up. “Ah, to be Freshmen, am I right?” He chuckled at the knock on his shoulder, “Seems our little play worked out.”He was honestly just so fascinated with all the different physical presentations as they chattered in small groups or shuffled by a little worried seeming, “Yeah, it did.”“There's still no policy on forcing admission to being a Mutant but- it was a good show of at the very least students protecting and helping students.”“Yeah, just, I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, stupid scientific mind going like a billion miles a minute trying to figure out what or why such Mutations could have been triggered.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 74





	Right Direction

Peter was smiling, he just couldn't keep it from splitting his face at the start of semesters new students started showing up. “Ah, to be Freshmen, am I right?” He chuckled at the knock on his shoulder, “Seems our little play worked out.”

He was honestly just so fascinated with all the different physical presentations as they chattered in small groups or shuffled by a little worried seeming, “Yeah, it did.”

“There's still no policy on forcing admission to being a Mutant but- it was a good show of at the very least students protecting and helping students.”

“Yeah, just, I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, stupid scientific mind going like a billion miles a minute trying to figure out what or why such Mutations could have been triggered.”

“Eh, we know, you were all over Blaze so bad when she first came out to us, MJ was actually worried.”

“What? No! Besides, Blaze is so never going to fall for someone like me, and MJ, she's The One... Actually been thinking of hinting at-”

“Listen here, Murdock, the one thing you will never have is tact.”

“Excuse you?”

Preston laughed, “It's true.”

“I can have tact... I mean, hell, no one knew who I was before the whole... Bugle thing, and when that settled down Stark deemed me his heir so then I had that circus to deal with.”

“Yeah, that musta sucked. Just minding your own business and suddenly the entire world accusing you of being Spider-man... I can see why you changed your name.”

“Nah, that, wasn't the reason. After I got named as Stark's heir there was this bullshit rumor going around I was one of his bastards. I snuffed it out, ended up taking dad's name after the results were posted. I do kinda miss just being Peter Parker, a kid from Queens...”

“Eh, some are born to greatness and some have it thrust upon them. So far, though, seems you're bearing the weight of it just fine.”

“Yeah, so, anyone know if these folks are from Xavier's or another Mutant specificity school or just transfers?”

“Don't know, haven't met any of them, and hell I was practically raised over at Prof's school.” Preston shrugged, “Parents didn't know how to handle a telepath, those in my family that presented were mainly telekinetic. It's how we maintain the vineyard during harvest.”

“So, you're the black sheep?”

Preston shook his head and chuckled, “Bah.”

Peter snorted and nudged him, “Come on, let's go let the new students know they have a safe place and people if they need it.”

“Ah yeah, new recruits!”

“Hi, I'm Peter, how's your first day going? Finding everything alright?”

“No tact, told ya Murdock,” Peter scoffed at Preston's arm around his shoulder, “Hi, I'm Preston, my buddy and I are part of a Mutant and Mutant Ally collision here on campus, so if you ever feel like you need a safe space or safe people or anything needs to be brought up to the school in regards to Mutant Inclusive conditions or activities we can offer space and ears to get the ball rolling.”

“Shoulda made fliers or something,” Peter grumbled while Preston beamed as they started getting swarmed for more info.

-

Peter winced as their usual hall started filling up, “We need a bigger boat...” He got a chuckle and pat from Ned, “Alright, everyone! Um, we're a uh lot more crowded than we usually are...”

A loud whistle split the hall, making everyone fall silent as Peter covered his ear before he blinked at the sign for 'sorry', he snorted and signed back 'thank you'. “Alright, listen up folks, the President is talking,” Preston's voice rose up before he was nudged.

“I can't be President...”

“Suck it up, Murdock. You might as well be as often as you've pulled us from the fire.”

Peter groaned and covered his eyes, “Alright, ugh I'm never going to be heard all the way... FRIDAY, Foggy me.”

“Foggy'd,” Preston was laughing at FRIDAY's response.

“Alright, everyone,” Preston fell silent and blinked at his shrug, “We are not usually this crowded, so, please, everyone. Mind the elbows and toe, and try to tuck in any extra limbs one might not think of when speaking of people scooching in.” Peter smiled at the chuckle as some shifting happened among the crowd, “Welcome to the Mutant and Mutant Ally coalition. This is dedicated to the Inclusion of all students, Mutant and non-Mutant, and we are never afraid to call any exclusion that might occur. I know that once the Mutant Rights laws took effect there were some that were still afraid to out their status, in no way will we ever require you to tell us. If you wish to, so be it, we keep it between us. If you have an exclusion based off your own Mutation, 'I heard they're doing this-' that's all we need, if you're believing yourself or those like you are being targeted-”

“Call Saint Murdock,” Peter dropped his head at the cheer among last semester's members.

“My father is a lawyer, and we take no shit when it comes to the law. Now, I'm sure everyone is aware, that with the large influx of new Mutant students, a lot of you feeling comfortable enough to come to our campus knowing you would not have a choice in keeping your status hidden like our previous student body could, that there will be a lot of adaptation going on. We're here, whether or not you continue to be a part of our coalition. We're here to listen and hopefully make that transition period as short as possible.”

“First order of business,” Preston called and grumbled, “Oi, can I get that 'Foggy' mega phone too?”

Peter smiled, “FRIDAY, give the speakers a little help please?”

“Gladly, Peter.”

“Alright,” Preston blinked, “First order of business. Registrations, new registrations, any hickups getting your classes or majors in line? Anything odd about the forms? Any thing listing requirement of courses for Mutant students on enrollment?”

Peter was smiling when everyone was glancing around as they shook their heads, “Good, legally they are unable to ask for your status. Remember that. I'll get dad in here at some point, probably the next meeting to make sure he gives the run down for anyone new to the legal side of the laws.”

“Alright, second. Housing. We expect to have a lot of hiccups with this, remember folks there will be a grace period as they learn and adapt to different forms of mutation. And sadly, 'the beds are too hard' doesn't count.”

Peter was chuckling as some good points were brought up about housing, at least nothing was beyond announces so far... Stepping stones...


End file.
